Behind Every Good Woman
by dixiekittyva
Summary: Late one night at the studio Jude catches Tommy doing some really naughty things. What will she do next? Will she just sit back and fall apart or will she take matters into her own hands? Read to find out...
1. Oops!

**  
_Hey everyone, I have a new fun fic for ya. I don't have it all finished yet, but I figured I would go ahead and post some. It started out as a one-shot, but I realized quickly that it was getting waaayyy too long, after I reached 15 pages that is. LOL . So now it'll probably be about ten chapters or so. Here's the first chapter, I guess. Btw, if you don't know the song... I'll try to post a link on my profile if will let me. ENJOY!!_**

**_I would also like to give a quick shout-out to my girl Zanne1074. Suzy, girl I luv ya and I appreciate all of the advice and help you have given me!_ **

_**Now, on to the story...**_

**Behind Every Good Woman by Tracy Bonham**

**Many muscles has the man  
Each one has a reason  
Many women felt his hand  
Each one trying to please him**

"Hey, Tomm...?" Jude started as she walked into Studio A, not bothering to knock before entering. Just as entered the dimly lit studio she looked up from the journal in her hands. "Oh, shit! I'm SO sorry..." She cried as she quickly turned around pulling the door closed behind her. She leaned against the wall, her hand clutched to her chest, desperately trying to catch her breath.

She had stayed late once again to work on lyrics. Big mistake. Lately, it was much too noisy at her house with her father and his latest girlfriend always giggling and making out like horny teenagers all over the place for her get any work done, so she had been continually enjoying the quiet solitude that G-Major at night offered her. She was working on what she hoped to be her next masterpiece when she got stuck on the chorus, something just didn't sound right.

She started to chew on the end of her pencil, trying to figure out what the song was missing, when she heard a crash coming from the direction of the studios. It sounded like cd cases tumbling to the floor, so she wasn't too worried. Although she had thought she was alone in the studio, it wasn't uncommon for other artists and producers to stick around after G-Major officially closed for the evening, getting so wrapped up in their current project that they fail to notice the time flying by.

She looked towards the hallway containing the row of studios and saw a dim light coming from what lately had been deemed her and Tommy's private studio. Darius had been more than pleased with the sales from her last two albums so as her gift, he gave her full reign over studio A to do as she wished. She could record whenever she wanted, not having to wait for available studio time, or she could even try her hand at producing some artists (mainly just their demos though), or even just hang out and write if she so desired. The point was, it was her personal space to do with as she saw fit, so naturally the light signified that Tommy had to be there because she had only given him and SME permission to use it when she wasn't around, and she knew for a fact that Spied and the boys left hours ago to attack the new pizza place down the street. She also knew no one else would dare defy Darius and risk their jobs by trespassing into her personal musical lair.

Finally giving in, and facing the sad truth that she needed his help once again, she slowly rose from the overstuffed sofa in the middle of the empty lobby and reluctantly headed for her studio. She didn't bother to knock as it was her studio, so without bothering to look up from her journal where she was still contemplating lyrics, she barged right on in. What she saw when her gaze finally rose nearly made her eyes pop out of the sockets. There was Tommy, relaxing in HER large swivel chair (another present from Darius), with some bimbo on her knees before him, her head bobbing up and down as she... Well, I'm sure you get the picture.

What amazed her the most was that she was even shocked at all. You'd think that by now she would be used to it. It wasn't the first time that she had walked in on him in such a compromising position, and she knew it more than likely wouldn't be the last.


	2. What If

**_  
Hey! This jucier than the last and it's only gonna get better from here. I hope you like it! ENJOY!!_**

**Imagine one day the tables could turn  
Imagine one day the tables would turn**

She leaned against the wall, silently gasping for breath. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't get him out of her head. The image she encountered was burned into her brain... The satisfied smirk that graced his features... The soft moan that escaped his lips... The look of horror when he realized that he and his current flavor of the hour weren't alone in the dark studio. But most of all, the image of his length is what intrigued her the most.

Sure, she knew he must have been well endowed to keep the many women begging for more, but to actually see it first handed? Well now, that was something she was sure she would never forget. She had come close to catching a glimpse when she had walked in on him and his many escapades before, but before tonight it was still uncharted territory, a sight still unseen. Sometimes he had some nameless blonde bent over the sound board, or maybe pinned up against the glass looking into the sound booth, both times that gave her a nice view of his cute butt, but no, not even a quick peak at the money shot.

But the most memorable (and closest call) up to this point had just been a few weeks prior when he had some poor thing pinned under the counter that the sound board rested on. Jude assumed the he freaked when he heard someone coming, so he stuffed her under there, but that didn't keep said skank from continuing her "work", so to speak. She kept on sucking and moving (as best she could in her position at the time). Tommy tried to ignore her, focusing on Jude who had just come by to get her journal that she had left next to the sound board.

She thought it was odd that he hadn't moved since she walked in, he just sat there almost frozen with fear. It was when Jude leaned over to hug him goodbye that jig was up. When she began to lean forward he jumped, which caused his "little friend" to bump her head on the counter, rather loudly I might add. He knew he was caught. All color drained from Tommy's face for a few moments, that was at least until the girl on her knees got offended that he hadn't the nerve to see if she was even okay and bite down on him as payback. When he jerked back, cradling himself in his hands before finally putting it back in his pants, careful not to get caught in the zipper, she was then finally able to catch a sneak peak of him, but nothing like the eyeful she got tonight.

Tonight, as his eyes grew as wide as hers once he realized he had been caught in the act once again, he simply froze. As his previous actions ceased, the scrawny brunette looked up to see what was wrong. One look at his face told her something was definitely wrong and she just hoped (more like prayed) that it wasn't her. As she followed the stare of his eyes, she too froze in fear, not quite knowing what to do next. It was at that point that Jude got to see Tom Quincy in all his glory. He soon realized where her eyes were focused and quickly "put him self away", but not before a small smirk formed on her lips.

She let out a small laugh as she thought about it. She was probably one of the extremely few women (if not the only) to have seen Tom Quincy's rock hard penis and not fucked him. Granted, the thought had crossed her mind, numerous times in fact, but there was always something stopping them. Right now, it was Darius' new receptionist who was on her knees on the other side of the door.

She still didn't know why she hadn't taken him up on his many offers in the past, no matter how jokingly they had been presented at the time. She knew he would have jumped at the chance had she said yes. Oh wait, she knew why... She was doing what was expected of her. What her family expected of her... What her fans expected of her. She was waiting until marriage. She, unlike many, many others in the business, was a good girl.

But what if she wasn't?


	3. Good Girl Gone Bad

**__**

Since I'm in such a good mood today, I'll go ahead and post more. Enjoy the smut! And please, let me know whatcha think!!

* * *

**Behind every good woman lies a trail of men  
Shame shame for the rooster. Hi five for the hen  
Don't ask where she's going don't ask where she's been  
Behind every good woman lies... A trail of men.**

It was at that moment that she decided to start living for herself. To hell with what her parent's thought she should be... To hell with who Darius wanted her to be... And even to hell with what her fans wanted her to be. The almost squeaky clean Jude Harrison was no more. Now, she would do what (or who) she wanted, when she wanted and how she wanted... starting right now with a certain elusive and very frustrating ex-boybander in the next room.

She leaned forward, flipping her hair and shaking it roughly, fluffing it with her hands as she returned to her standing position. Making sure she looked her best, she adjusted her clothes, attempting to flatten out any wrinkles she may have acquired. In one last attempt to wow him, she pushed up her breasts with the palm of her hands to boost up her cleavage, what little bit she had that is. She took a deep breath and gathered up as much courage as she could muster and went for it... She opened the door to the still fairly dark studio.

The sight she found before her didn't surprise her any as she was very well versed in the habits and actions of a very oversexed Tom Quincy. She knew he wouldn't have ended things after getting caught, thinking she had rushed home in tears, no doubt. Instead, she loudly cleared her throat and the two looked up at her with a speed she didn't know either possessed. The brunette was now in Tommy's lap, both lips red and swollen from where they had been kissing before she interrupted their fun. No they weren't having sex... yet. But from the looks of things, they weren't too far from it.

"You... out!" Jude commanded pointing towards the door as she looked down at the brunette who was still sitting on Tommy's lap. Her authoritative tone must have surprised her, because all Jude received in response was a meek "But...?" Jude let out a amused laugh as she slowly walked towards the now frightened girl. Her arms were crossed and her voice was deep as she repeated her previous words. "I repeat, you... out... NOW!" The girl on Tommy's lap just sat there frozen, not sure what to do next. Jude rolled her eyes and pulled the bimbo off of his lap, pushing her towards the door. "I said for you to get your skanky ass out of my studio right this minute. Oh, and by the way, you can consider yourself fired and banned from G-Major Studios for the rest of your life."

That was when the brunette finally came back to reality. "What? You can't do that. You have no authority here." She overconfidently proclaimed. "Oh don't I? When I tell my oh so close and personal friend Darius what you were doing in the studio that he gave me, let alone after hours when you shouldn't even be in the building... I think he'll see things my way. So yes, your services..." Jude shot a quick glance at Tommy before returning her stare to G-Major's former receptionist and continuing. "...are no longer required. Toodles!" Jude finished a little too enthusiastically with a wiggle of her fingers.

The brunette growled and she came towards Jude. Jude knew that what she was about to attempt, and she was ready for her. Just as the girl raised her arm to attack Jude, she was greeted with a fist to the eye. The shock on her face was truly priceless. Instead of asking for more, the brunette nearly ran from the studio with her hand over her fast swelling eye. Jude just giggled before shouting to the girl. "Don't forget to put some ice on that." She stood there with a satisfied smirk watching the skank's retreating figure exit the building's front doors, never to return.

After a moment or two, Jude finally turned her attention to the man who caused all of this to begin with. Inwardly, she was laughing her ass off at the terrified expression on Tommy's face, but on the outside she kept a stern, unreadable expression. She smugly sauntered over towards her desire with her arms still crossed and her voice deep and seductive. "And you..."

Tommy noticeably gulped as she approached him. After watching how she dealt with... He gulped again when he realized he couldn't even remember the poor girl's name. He had essentially gotten her fired, and he couldn't even remember her name. Men! All he could focus on at the moment was a very enraged Jude, which was never a pleasant sight, no matter how well-founded her anger may be. He braced himself for the unexpected, but what she did next shocked him much more than anything he could have possibly imagined at that moment. He assumed she might yell at him, hit him even... or much worse. Jude was so unpredictable, you never knew what to expect.

Before he knew what was happening, his eyes had bulged out even further (along with another certain essential body part) as she, instead of decking him and laying him out cold on the floor like he expected, straddled his lap, much like the brunette had previously done, and kissed him with as much passion as she could. There was many years of pent up hostility and sexual tension bottled up inside of them both that was bursting to come out. With that first move, that first kiss, it erupted right then and there.

Soon clothes were being thrown all over the studio and the glass looking into the sound booth was fogging up. Surprisingly enough, Jude was the one who initiated it all, as Tommy was still sitting there in a state of shock. His shirt was already on the floor, along with hers, before he finally came to his senses. "You... naked...now..." She ordered in a low husky voice. Still shocked by her sudden change in demeanor, he had to question it. "Jude? I..." was all he got out before he was cut off by fingers being pressed to his lips. "No... Shhh..." She waited until she was sure he was going to comply before she continued. "Now, do you want this? Do you want me?" She asked with her fingers still against his mouth. He nodded very energetically in the affirmative. "Then I suggest you keep your mouth shut and get naked right now. Got it?!" He just nodded his head again in response. 'Good... Now take off your clothes." She commanded, but in a softer tone this time. She definitely didn't need to tell him twice. Once he was sure that this was what she really wanted, his clothes almost fell off by themselves.

A few moments later, Tommy's body was slammed to ground by Jude who simply straddled his now naked torso once more. She leaned forward and greedily took his lips again before leaning even further forward, pressing her breasts into his mouth, essentially telling him to get to work. He gladly accepted the task requested of him with no questions asked. He licked and sucked her peaked nipples, pulling at each of them while grasping them with his teeth, which made her cry out in pain, or was it pleasure? Either way it was driving her mad. As his mouth was busy at work, his hand slowly slid southward until he reached her center. She sucked in a deep breath as he took two fingers and pressed into her, massaging her in the most intimate way.

Just after she climaxed she reached into his pants for his precious seventy-five cent insurance policy, carefully ripping open the package. She took the condom into her mouth and slowly rolled it down his length. Once the condom was in place, she returned to her place atop him and placed him at her entrance. Tommy was about to speak, attempting to once more confirm that she was indeed sure of what they were about to do, but she cut him off once more with fingers pressed to his still swollen lips. "Shut up and just let me enjoy myself already!" She griped.

Once he laid his head back down, signaling that he would not question or protest her actions any further, she slammed herself roughly onto him, earning a gruff moan from both of them. Jude slowly rose and fell back on to him, soon finding her rhythm. She rocked in sync with his hips as she rode him for all he was worth. "Good Girl Jude Harrison" was definitely gone for good as she was enjoying herself way too much to ever go back to the way things had been before.

It wasn't long before they both climaxed, rather loudly, Tommy being the first one drawn into pure ecstasy. Jude however wasn't ready yet. She pounded herself onto his length a few more times before waves of pleasure flowed through her. Once her body finally stopped contracting around him, she collapsed onto his chest.

As they both scrambled to catch their breath, Tommy was once again in shock at the total one-eighty Jude had made. Never would he have expected anything like this from her of all people. Before he realized it was even happening, he muttered a few words that would change his world forever... technically a lot of words that would change his world. First, as he held her close to him, he whispered a soft "I love you, Jude..." She couldn't help but laugh. "Oh puh-lease..." She over-exaggerated the words as to get her point across... Her point being that she wasn't as gullible as the rest of the skanks he entertained on a regular basis, even though she had always secretly hoped to hear those words from him. "Tom Quincy loves no one but himself. So please, spare me the cornball lines and lies that I'm sure you've said to countless other women. Let's not make this more than it is... It was just a good fuck, plain and simple."

His mouth just hung open upon hearing those words come from her mouth. She didn't believe him. All this time he had wanted her, but deep down knew she was way too good for him. So, naturally, he hid it all away and instead opted to entertain women who were more to his level as there was always an available abundance. At hearing her laugh off his sincere declaration, he couldn't face her. He couldn't let her see the hurt that he knew was plastered across his face at the moment so he looked towards the studio wall, anywhere but at her. He eventually decided to just get cleaned up and get himself out of there. That's when he noticed it. Then came the other words that would change his life.

"Umm... Jude?" He tentatively asked, trying to get her attention. She was clasping the back of her bra as she answered with a grumble. "Now what?!" He ignored her obviously annoyed tone and continued on. "It... umm... It broke." He stated rather flatly. She sighed, her arms flapping at her sides once before stopping when her hands hit her thighs. "Great!.. Just great. Could this night get any better?! I mean seriously!" She ranted before sighing deeply once more. Her voice turned much calmer the next time she spoke. "Oh well, there's nothing we can do about it now. I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

She stood up and zipped up her jeans before grabbing her jacket from the sound board where she threw it earlier. "Well, see ya around, Quincy. You weren't half bad." She joked as she prepared to leave. Before Tommy could get a word out, she was gone, leaving him completely dumbfounded. He sat up from his place on the floor and looked around the now empty studio. Still confused and very surprised, he asked to no one in particular the question that had been lingering in his mind ever since Jude kicked out the brunette... "What the hell just happened?!"


	4. That's What Sexy Bandmates Are For

**_  
And let the steam continue... I'll just warn you now, the title is a little misleading. It's sooo not who you think. By the way, what do ya'll think of the banner?! Just wondering... Thanks! ENJOY!!_**

**

* * *

****Something tells me that Snow White  
Is smarter than we think.  
Seven men at perfect height  
Seven noses pink **

Jude went home that night fairly satisfied with herself. She, for once, had done what she wanted and hadn't thought twice about it. It felt great. It felt... empowering. For the first time in her life Jude felt ultimately free. She could do anything she wanted. She was her own woman. Yes, that's right, Jude Harrison was now a woman, not the silly, naive girl she once was. All she could think as she laid down to bed that night was... "This is gonna be fun!"

It was just over a week later that things took another turn. Granted, before her encounter with Tommy, Jude by no means was as completely innocent as everyone assumed. While she may not have been with a man before, she knew how to pleasure herself. But ever since her little romp with Tommy, sex was all she could think about... Not necessarily with him mind you, but still, she had sex on the brain.

After a particularly long jam session with SME she realized that she was in need of some assistance... badly. "God, I'm sooo fucking horny!" She groaned as she stretched, leaning over the back of the couch in the rehearsal space. "Jude!" A very surprised Wally exclaimed. "What? I am... I can't help it." She defended. He just stared at her in disbelief as she slowly rose from the tattered old sofa. "No, I can't... But you can...?" She half told, half asked him.

"What? Me? No... We can't..." He quickly replied, almost mumbling because of the fast speed at which he was speaking. She softly sighed in annoyance, hoping to avoid him hearing her. She slowly strutted over to him, making sure to sway her hips sexily to get his attention. She leaned towards him, pulling his chin to make him face her. "And why not? I mean, Spied and Kyle left over an hour ago, so we don't have to worry about them interrupting us. It's not like anyone would have to know... I won't say anything. Think about it, isn't that what sexy band-mates are for?" She spoke just above a whisper. She leaned further into him and kissed his neck, sucking on it gently. "Besides..." She huskily began. "I know you want me. And you sure have grown into a very attractive man. But then again, I always thought you were hot... And now, like I said before, I want me some Wally..." She trailed off as her lips rose from his ear to his lips.

After a few minutes they separated, both desperate for oxygen. He just looked at her through heavy lidded, almost dreamy eyes, still not quite believing what was happening. She awoke him from his trance by pulling him into a standing position, then leading him towards the stairs leading up to the loft where they kept a few beds for when they just needed a place to crash. As she pulled him up the stairs, the voice of reason finally started shouting at him. "Wait... I thought you were Quincy's girl. He's gonna kill me!" She just smiled and continued leading him up to the loft. "Hey, I'm nobody's girl. Besides, Tommy's too preoccupied with his harem of sluts. He may be fun, but nothing serious..." She winked at him before pulling him down onto the bed on top of her.

"You sure about this?" He tentatively asked as he gazed down at her. "Oh yeah..." was her simple response. As soon as the words left her mouth, his quickly attacked hers, massaging her tongue with his own. In a flash clothes were removed and thrown across the room, some even falling to the space below and landing on Kyle's drum kit.

They continued to kiss as their hands explored the other's body. Wally reached down between her legs and began rubbing her clit furiously, making sure she was ready for him. Between kisses, Jude slowly asked "Do you... have... anything?" He pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "Uggh... No... I wasn't exactly expecting something like this to happen." She stared wide and gasped. "What?!" He briefly looked away before apologizing. "I'm sorry... If I had known..." He started, but was quickly cut off. "No, don't be. It's not your fault. I mean, I DID kind of spring this on you." She sighed loudly and let her head fall back onto the pillow.

She raised herself back up to him and returned to her previous actions of kissing his throat. "Just be careful, okay?" He pulled back and looked at her with wide eyes. "Jude?! Are you sure about this? I mean, do you really want to risk it?" He gulped. "Yeah, just be sure to get out in time. Got it?" She answered with hopeful eyes. "Okay, I'll do my best. Are you ready?" He asked as he placed himself at her opening. She nodded with a simple "Mmmhmm..." in response.

He slowly pushed himself into her, receiving a contented gasp of thanks. He began to push and pull himself in and out of her, gently at first, but upon her pleas for more, he pounded into her harder and harder with each thrust. As she continued to beg for more, he pulled her legs over his shoulders to get a better angle and proceeded to make her scream.

After a few more thrusts, her insides clenched tightly around him, quickly bringing him to his orgasm as well. He tried his best, but he just wasn't able to pull out quick enough. He silently cursed himself as he struggled to regain a normal breathing pattern. Once he had regained his composure, his cleared his throat to get her attention as he could tell she was still reveling in her release. "Jude? I... I swear to you, I tried... I really did, but..." He suddenly lost his nerve, but she soon spoke up, forcing him to continue. "But what?" She sternly asked, trying not to raise her voice, but failing miserably. "I.. uhh... I couldn't get out in time." He quietly replied, hoping she wouldn't freak out on him, blaming him for it.

Thankfully though, his prayers were answered. She didn't yell or scream at him, nor did she throw things at him and tell him it was all his fault. Instead, she gave it a moment to sink in, and THEN she shouted, not necessarily at him though. A simple "SHIT!!" echoed loudly throughout the rehearsal space. What happened next amazed him even more... She much more calmly got dressed and went home, having her urges now sated, after once again thanking him of course.


	5. Negotiation Tactics

**_I'm so happy you are all enjoying this so far and I hope you continue to do so. I never read any stories like this next chapter, so I hope you all won't hate me for this... I thought it was funny as hell!! ENJOY!!_**

**Could happen... One day the tables could turn  
Imagine one day the tables would turn**

It wasn't too long after that she decided to put her newfound skills to some real use. Up to this point, her many encounters had just been for fun. But now she decided to use them for her advantage. Hey, as long as everyone was having fun, what was the harm in it?

The time finally came for her to test out her little plan when her contract came up for renewal. Darius was unrelenting and unyielding when it came to money, so naturally, the thought of giving her a bigger cut of the action, essentially giving her a raise, was not an attractive idea. Although she was his star, he still saw her as the punk kid who got pushed into his pool all those years ago. Not exactly an image encouraging respect. She, however, was dead set to prove him wrong and show him that she was worth every penny.

She wanted not only more money, but more control over her musical destiny, and more freedom when it came to her image, but more importantly, her personal life. She was tired of Darius always have his nose in her personal business all the time and she was going to tell him so. After all, he was a rather large part of what kept her and Tommy apart over the years.

"Oh yeah? And makes you think that I'm willing to just let you do whatever the hell you want? If someone's not there to keep an eye out for you, who knows what could happen! Need I remind you of all of the jams I've had to get out of over the years?!" He growled. "No, D, you don't. I know I made mistakes before, but that was then... I was a mere child back then." She slyly began, setting him up for the taking, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist the bait. He laughed sarcastically before he answered just as she knew he would. "And now?" She smirked, this was almost too easy.

"Well..." She began as she slowly walked towards him. "I'm definitely not a little girl anymore. Now..." She paused for full effect, and stood before him with her hands meticulously placed on her hips. With her tight low-cut button up top, short skin-tight skirt and tall stiletto pumps accentuating her every curve and emphasizing her long legs, his eyes naturally roamed her body. Yes, she knew he hated stilettos, but that was only on his stars. On women in general, he loved them. No, not just loved, but adored them, that's why he refused to let his artists wear them. "I... am a grown woman, if you haven't noticed" She answered seductively. "Oh, I've noticed..." He began as he gulped nervously before regaining his composure. She held back the smug smirk that threatened to grace her plump lips.

He cleared his throat loudly and continued. "Of course I have... You growing up is what caused at least half of the trouble I've had to get you out of. Like those pictures in Barrie? Yeah, you sure were grown up in those, now weren't you?!" He spat back at her. Okay, so it wasn't going to make it too easy, but she knew she would prevail in the end. Stepping towards him a few more steps, making sure to sway her hips as she walked, she slowly answered him. "D, that was a LONG time ago. I've really GROWN UP a lot since then... Don't you think?" Jude finished with an innocent pout and leaned into him. "Well, I..." He started, but soon lost his train of thought as her breasts came into view, in no small part due to the wonderful black push-up bra she was wearing under the tight, almost see through silver top.

"Well what, BIG D?" She asked seductively after a few moments as he still had yet to finish he statement. "I..." He began again before finally giving up. "Screw it!" He grunted and pulled her to him, his lips forcefully taking hers. BINGO!!

Before she even realized what was happening, he had her bent over his desk. Her top was nearly ripped open and her skirt was around her waist. Her decision to forgo wearing any panties that day was greatly appreciated... And rewarded for that matter, as Darius roughly thrusted his rather thick cock into her, after sheathing it, of course. Granted, Jude was never the quiet one, but once Darius pulled out and pushed himself fully into her the first time, she rather loudly, even for her, yelled out his name in pleasure.

She held onto the edge of his desk for leverage as he continued to pummel in and out of her, stretching her as he went. She bucked and pushed back against him as much as she could with each thrust but eventually gave up trying... He was just too powerful. The whole time he tugged and pulled at her breasts that bounced with each abrupt movement as her bra had been pulled down below them, while his other hand massaged her now swollen center. She, on the other hand, opted instead to reach underneath her and tug at his balls as he pumped into her.

After her second orgasm and he was yet to reach his first, she took matters into her own hands. Somehow, she finagled him on top of his desk and rode him until he finally exploded inside of her. Once finished, they slowly rose and got dressed. Once again though, her rough riding had caused her more reason to worry as she saw yet another broken condom in as many days. On the bright side though, now he was much more willing to negotiate. Whether it be out of fear of her exposing what had transpired between them or maybe it was because of the slim chance that she might be pregnant or rather instead, an incentive for a repeat performance, she wasn't quite sure. But in the end it really didn't matter as each and every one of her demands was met. He even threw in a few added bonuses she hadn't even asked for. It worked like a charm... Naturally.

When she finally emerged from the mogul's office, she instantly ran into Tommy. It was as if he had been waiting by the door for her. At first she feared he knew about what happened, but the genuinely concerned look on his face told her otherwise. "Are you okay? What was all the shouting was about?" She just smiled at his sincere expression, more than likely it was just an act. He was just trying to get back into her pants she assumed. But still, that wouldn't stop her from having a little fun with him.

"Oh, it was nothing. Just a little contract negotiations..." She smiled evilly as she answered, obviously it went completely unnoticed by the man in front of her... The hot, sexy, yummy... No! She cursed herself. She couldn't think like that anymore. "Are you sure? It sounded pretty heated in there." He asked worriedly. "Yeah, it was for a while... D was just really trying to stick it to me." She answered honestly. "Oh... He didn't screw you over did he?" Oh my god, could he have made it any easier for her?!

"Well, I can't say he didn't try. I mean, he really knew what he was doing. He just kept at it again and again... But in the end, I came out on top." "Well I'm glad to hear it. It's about time someone put him in his place. Is everything really okay? I mean, do you want me to talk to him for you?" She smiled at his supposed sincerity. "No, it's okay... Really. At least now he now appreciates my skills AND he finally admitted how good I am at my job, as if there was ever any doubt. So I don't think I'll have to worry about BIG D from now on." She smirked at the realization that she had them both wrapped around her finger.


	6. A Trail of Men

**_  
Okay, I try to keep my stories on here and DLS equal, so after numerous requests there..._**

**DOUBLE POST!!**

**_ENJOY!!_**

* * *

**Behind every good woman lies a trail of men.  
Shame shame for the rooster. Hi five for the hen.  
Don't ask where she's going don't ask where she's been  
Behind every good woman lies a trail of men. **

It wasn't too long before she had nailed just about every guy she knew. And no guy was safe from her adventurous tactics. She was on the prowl. She had tasted blood, so to speak, and she wanted more. And Jude Harrison being, well Jude Harrison, she most definitely got what she wanted.

She had Jamie on his Nana's back porch late one night. She was restless and couldn't sleep, so she called him up. Good ole' reliable Jamie... It didn't take too much persuasion for her to get him inside of her. She had to admit that it was a little uncomfortable as she had been backed into a corner with her legs braced against adjacent wall joists.

While, naturally, Jamie was soon to reach his climax, she on the other hand, was far from reaching hers. She couldn't blame Jamie though. I mean, he tried... Really, he did. He tried so hard in fact that he was exhausted within minutes. He just didn't have a clue as to what in the hell he was doing. It's not his fault he didn't know any better... Right?

Eventually, she laid down and instructed him on what to do. She only let him attempt oral though, as there was no way in hell she was going to let him stick that thing back into her... The whole time she barely felt anything and apparently the geek wasn't even smart enough to figure out how to put a condom on correctly... So, of course, it fell off somewhere during the act. Thankfully he was more talented with his tongue, partially thanks, no doubt, to how he always rambled on and on and on when he would lecture her about the perils of having Tommy in her life. After a good ten minutes of licking (and her imagining someone else doing it to her), she finally orgasmed, not a big one mind you, but one strong enough to keep her satisfied... for now, that is.

Spied, on the other hand... Well let's just say the that he was a dork waiting to happen. Not only was he not creative at all, in the end pinning her between a few mops and brooms in a supply closet at G-major, but he couldn't even buy the right size condoms. For some reason the Ninja Turtle-loving freak got it into his head that he was overly endowed and bought XL size condoms, when in reality it couldn't have been further from the truth. So naturally his super-sized rubber fell off too... and got stuck inside her. Yeah, fishing that thing out was LOADS of fun. Oh, and the best part was the dork actually did wear Ninja Turtle tightie-whities just like everyone always assumed. Yeah, that REALLY turned her on... NOT!!

Then there was Kwest. He wasn't half bad really. She soon found out that he was much more like Tommy than either would ever care to admit. She assumed that it must have had something to do with swapping stories over the years, you know, sharing tricks and tips. He had been gentle with her at first before soon picking up the pace and ramming himself in and out of her. She had to admit that he really knew what he was doing.

He also surprised her quite a bit. While the rest of her conquests had been a little more opportunistic and came about in the heat of the moment, he was different. He actually took her to his place and even made her dinner too... Granted, it was just one of his monster sandwiches, but it's the thought that counts. He was also one of the few she actually did it in a bed with, and boy was he willing to try new things. Granted, some of those things caused plastic to break, but that was a risk she was more than willing to take for how he made her feel. He was definitely one that she would keep around for future use.

Eventually, she got a nice ride out of Kyle. Bracing herself while bouncing up and down on him while on the stool next to his drums was a new experience for her, but most things were these days. Overall, she would have to say that he faired better than most, but he didn't top the list. It must just be some musician thing, she mused, because he also forgot condoms. Damn, she really needs to keep a stash at the rehearsal space. They were doing pretty good for a while, he was good about warning her just in time so she could slow them down and last longer... That was, of course, until he got a little to caught up in enjoying her erect, pink nipples that had been practically staring him in the face the whole time. He was so fixated that he didn't even realize he was about to cum until after he already had. The world just wasn't working in her favor these days... well not completely at least.


	7. Special Delivery

**_  
Relax, there's still lots of fun (and drama) to come. ENJOY!!_**

* * *

**Behind every good woman lies a trail of men.  
Shame shame for the rooster nudge nudge for the hen  
Don't know where it started or where it will end  
Behind every good woman lies... **

At first it had just been guys she already knew that she approached. But after a while, she got bored... She needed new blood. Of course, she wasn't gonna just jump in the sack with someone she barely knew. But that wouldn't stop her from still having a little fun.

Sadie called Jude to her desk, simply telling her that someone was looking for her. What she found instead amazed her. In the arms of a very hot deliver guy a rather large bouquet of deep blue roses was held. Yes, they were her absolute favorite ever, but the reason it amazed her so was how hard they were to come by... naturally, at least. She took the card out and read it over a few times, not truly believing what it contained in an all too familiar scrawl.

_Jude,_

_ Let's forget about the past and start over.  
Please give me another chance.  
Dinner. My Place. Tonight at 7_

_ Please say yes._

_ Eternally Yours,  
Tommy_

She huffed out a deep breath as she considered it. No, it was too much to think about right now. She'd figure all of that out later. But, for now at least, she was more focused on the hunk standing before her."Umm... I'd give ya a tip but I left my purse in the studio." She shyly told him. "No, no... That's fine. Don't worry about it. It was pleasure enough just to meet you, Ms. Harrison." She was about to let him go right then, but his piercing green-eyed gaze soon caught her attention. "No really, you deserve it for lugging these things around. Just let me get my purse. You can follow me to the studio if you want. Oh, and call me Jude." She smiled sweetly at him, hoping to get him to follow her.

She could tell he was about to resist, but apparently he changed his mind at the last minute. "Well, Jude, I really shouldn't. I mean, I have more deliveries to make. But, ah, what the hell. It's not everyday that I get to meet a rock goddess such as yourself." He accepted with a wink. She blushed and quickly turned towards her studio, only turning back once just to make sure he was following. Of course, he was as he would have been stupid not to. As her head was still turned towards him, she noticed her sister giving her a double thumbs up from behind him. Jude giggled, but kept on her way.

Tommy saw her receiving the flowers, as they both just so happened to be in the lobby at that moment. Okay, that was a lie. He heard Sadie call her to the front and he instantly knew why. He wanted to see her reaction in person, so he followed and watched her. He watched as she signed for them and then read the card. Granted, it wasn't the reaction he had been hoping for, but the smile on her face when she saw the flowers made the high cost of them more than worth it to him. He also watched her lead the delivery guy into her studio. It was then he got called back to the real world by the artist he had been working with. He shook his head and headed back to his studio, never having seen the delivery guy leave.

After about a half hour later, Tommy was finished with his artist and ready to find his Jude and finally get his answer. He looked around the lobby and hospitality for her with no luck. Finally he realized that the door to Studio A, her studio, was closed. He figured she must still be in there writing, enjoying the solitude and privacy it gave her. Once he reached the door, he could've sworn that he heard her talking to someone, but when he opened the door, she was alone. He shook it off, thinking that he must be imagining things, and continued on his mission.

"Did you get my flowers?" He softly asked, but still managed to startle her from her place at the soundboard. She turned her head to look at him, but kept her chair in it's previous position. "Uhhh... Yeah, I did. Thanks..." She offered him a small smile, but he could tell something was on her mind, she looked distracted. He wasn't sure if he should push the issue, but he had to give a try, if not for her, then for his own sanity. "So... Did you think about my offer?" He finally managed to ask. She wearily opened her eyes, still leaning back in her chair. "I don't know... Look, Tommy, can we just talk about this later. It's just been a very... stressful day and I just really need to relax. I was about to take a nap." He nodded that it would be okay, but gave her a sad, disappointed look. "Hey, I just need some time to think... I'll let you know later. Okay?" She asked, trying to lighten his mood and get him out of her studio as soon as possible. Once more he nodded in acceptance, but this time, her smile was returned. "I'll just leave you to your nap then." And with that, he turned to walk out of the studio, closing the door behind him as he went.

She loudly let out a deep breath once Tommy was finally out of the room. A few minutes later the delivery guy's head finally arose from it's place between her legs so he could catch his breath before quickly returning to it. Hmmm... He's pretty good, she thought to herself. Not as good as Tommy, of course. But seriously, who is? Just as she was readjusting in her chair, Tommy returned, earning a groan of annoyance from her. "Sorry, I'll make it quick..." He began, and she couldn't help but giggle at the thoughts that entered her head. "I was going to tip the delivery guy for getting your flowers here so fast, but I guess he left before I got the chance." She cut him off before he could finish though. "Oh, don't worry about it. I gave him a BIG tip." It was at that moment they both heard a loud bang. She giggled once more, trying to act as if nothing happened. Apparently annoyed that she ignored his obvious pain, the man between her legs decided to get his revenge by putting it into overdrive and furiously (and rather selfishly) sucking and licking her swollen clit.

Poor Jude did all she could to keep from squirming (or screaming for that matter), but when the talented delivery guy inserted two fingers into her, she damn near lost it. He twisted and pumped his fingers in and out of her at a record pace. Tommy, who was still standing there, began to wonder if she was sick as she started to turn blue. He asked if she was okay, but she was too preoccupied to notice, digging her nails into the arms of her chair. Soon after, she just couldn't hold back any more and exploded right there before the two men with a rather loud sqeak of satisfaction. Tommy eyed Jude suspiciously as she struggled to catch her breath, but didn't say anything right off. It wasn't until he noticed the delivery guy's jacket thrown haphazardly on the couch that he finally realized what was going on.

He roughly pulled Jude's chair away from the soundboard with a horrified expression, finding his suspicions to be correct, as there on his knees was the green-eyed delivery guy between the very wide-spread legs of Jude. Tommy grabbed him by his collar and pushed him towards the door. Just as the man was about to protest, his jacket was thrown at him, hitting him squarely in the face. Jude just sat there speechless as this all transpired, due to the fact that she was partially in shock at Tommy's outburst and partially still riding our her euphoric high. Just after she heard Tommy yell for the poor man to "Get the hell out and never return... Or else!...", she finally regained the power of speech. She stood up and pulled her skirt down, readjusting it around her thighs before heading towards the door that the deliver guy just left from. "Hey... Thanks again!" She shouted behind him with a wide smile.

As she re-entered her studio Tommy just stared at her in disbelief. "And what the hell was that about?!" Clearly not in the mood to deal with him, she decided to play dumb. "What was what about?" He knew what she was trying to do, but he wasn't about to let that kind of thing go unnoticed. "You know exactly what I'm talking about!" He yelled. "What the hell was that guy doing between your legs, Jude?!" He continued to rant. She simply shrugged and rather nonchalantly answered. "Trying to earn a bigger tip?" She was such a smart ass that it drove him insane sometimes, but he'd be damned if he still didn't love her for it.

Seeing the still extremely unamused glare he was giving her, she finally got fed up with his attitude and many jealousy driven tantrums. Who the fuck was he to question anything she did?! "And what business is it of yours anyways?! What I do doesn't concern you the least little bit. Furthermore, it's MY studio and I can do whatever or WHOEVER I want, whenever I want! " He attempted to argue, but she wouldn't let him get a word in. "Besides, if I remember correctly, YOU were caught doing the EXACT same thing in this, MY studio, NUMEROUS times. So you, dickwad, can go fuck yourself!" She finished with a shout as she was now toe to toe with him.

They just stared at each other for the next few minutes, each breathing deeply, mostly due to their previous shouting match. Finally, the man opened his mouth to speak after having a while to think over what he wanted to say, to afraid to say the wrong thing at a moment like this. "Actually, I think I'd rather just fuck you instead." He grunted rather sexily. She was definitely taken aback by his sudden change in demeanor but didn't fight it as he quickly crashed his lips upon hers.

Within minutes she was flat on her back naked with Tommy on top of her, ramming his hardened member into her with as much passion and as much force as he could muster. He licked and nipped at her neck, her breasts, her shoulder... basically any exposed skin he could reach, as he kept up his intense rhythm. For a brief moment, they were completely lost in each other, lost in the feelings coursing through their bodies. They moved in swift synchronous movements as they both edged closer and closer to the brink of oblivion.

They both reached heaven in almost the same moment, him filling her with his seed as her juices were already dripping from her. Soon after, they collapsed into a mere bundle of flesh, sweat, and limbs as they fought to regain their breath and their strength. Eventually, once semi-normal thought patterns returned, Tommy decided to try again to win over the woman he loved. Holding her close to him, he kissed her lips gently before he finally spoke. "So, is that a yes to dinner tonight?" He softly cooed. He prayed she had changed her mind and would accept, but she wasn't so sure she should.

"Tommy..." She began slowly. He knew that tone, this wasn't going to be good news. "I just don't think this is a good idea... I mean, I do care about you, but..." She trailed off, but he wasn't about to let her end it there. "But?... But what, Jude?" She sighed. No matter how big of an ass he had been in the past, she still didn't want to hurt him "But... I just don't want you to get the wrong idea about us. I mean, we're having fun right? So, why ruin a good thing?! We aren't together, but even still... I'm just afraid that if we start acting a like a couple that you might start to think that we are... And I just can't handle that."

His once hopeful look had now turned into one of disappointment as he glanced down at the floor before he finally spoke. "Oh, I see... Well... I'll leave you be then." He then raised himself off of her and proceeded to get dressed. Once he was fully clothed, he left the studio without even giving her a second look.

She continued to lay on the couch in the studio for a little longer before she finally rose. She sighed as she slowly got dressed. Men! Why do they have to be so damn clingy?! Why can't they just enjoy it when they have a good thing going? Why do they always have to ruin it?!


End file.
